Statistics indicate that each year 550 million workdays are lost in the U.S. because of pain-related issues—roughly, 155 million workdays are lost because of headaches, 107 million workdays are lost due to joint pain, 98 million workdays are lost due to stomach pain, 89 million workdays are lost due to back pain, 58 million workdays are lost to muscular pain, 22 million workdays are lost to menstrual pain and 13 million workdays are lost to dental pain.
The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) have been utilized in the treatment of pain/inflammation and a number of other symptoms including stiffness that are associated with painful conditions affecting muscles, bones, and joints. NSAIDs have been prescribed to relieve back pain, gout, headaches, mild pain following surgery, and pain from soft tissue injuries such as sprains and strains. NSAIDs are generally used to treat pain, fever, swelling and inflammation from medical conditions, including various types of arthritis, menstrual cramps and other mild to moderate pain. NSAIDs are within the broader class of non-narcotic analgesics. NSAIDs are generally considered to exert their effect by blocking the production of prostaglandins at the site of pain, irritation, or injury so that the pain signal does not reach the brain. NSAIDs have been implicated in creating an increased risk of cardiovascular events and gastrointestinal bleeding. However, these conditions appear to largely occur in persons older than 60 years, those with stomach ulcers or bleeding problems, persons taking blood thinners or steroidal drugs, persons who consume other NSAIDs such as aspirin or naproxen, and persons consuming 3 or more alcoholic drinks every day while using an NSAID.
Commonly known NSAIDs include ibuprofen, aspirin, indomethacin, naproxen, and various salicylate salts.
Ibuprofen (2-(4-isobutylphenyl) propionic acid) is considered to be the safest NSAID on the market today. Amino acid salts of ibuprofen including the lysine or arginine salts are also known pain relievers.
Other well known non-narcotic analgesics include acetaminophen (paracetamol), which is also an antipyretic. While acetaminophen relieves pain, it has no effect on the underlying inflammation, redness and swelling of the joint, and thus is not an NSAID.
Narcotic analgesics such as codeine, hydrocodone, fentanyl, methadone, morphine, oxycodone and propoxyphene provide pain relief, but are generally considered to be habit-forming, and thus are not recommended for frequent consumption.
Caffeine is a well known xanthine alkaloid and is used in a number of foods and medicines. The xanthines, including caffeine, are known to stimulate the central nervous system, induce relaxation of smooth muscle constrictions of the smaller bronchi and other smooth muscles, cause dilation of the small pulmonary arteries, induce stimulation of cardiac muscle with increased cardiac output and the promotion of mild diuresis, and act as vasoconstrictors. It has been postulated that these actions may be related to the antagonism of adenosine receptors.
The B vitamins are water-soluble vitamins that play important roles in cell metabolism. Historically, the B vitamins were once thought to be a single vitamin, referred to as vitamin B. Later research showed that they are chemically distinct vitamins that often coexist in the same foods. Supplements containing all eight are generally referred to as a vitamin B complex. Individual B vitamin supplements are referred to by the specific name of each vitamin (e.g. B1, B2, B6, B12 etc). The B vitamins are necessary in order to support and increase the rate of metabolism; maintain healthy skin and muscle tone; enhance immune and nervous system function; and promote cell growth and division—including that of the red blood cells that help prevent anemia.
The present invention provides a composition or mixture of compositions that comprise analgesics, caffeine and vitamins that are capable of faster onset, enhanced relief as well as longer, extended relief of aches and pains associated with the head and body including migraines and tension headaches. The compositions of the invention cause faster pain relief that lasts longer, thereby allowing a patient to use less of the analgesic components of the composition, thereby reducing side effects.